


Requiem

by HiddenViolet



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Episode: s01e09 Requiem (Sanctuary), Gen, Hurt Will Zimmerman, Non-Sexual Submission, Protective Helen Magnus, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: In the aftermath of what happened on the submarine, Helen is struggling.
Relationships: Helen Magnus & Will Zimmerman
Kudos: 2





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, writing niche fic in a tiny fandom.

Helen had been keeping Will incredibly close. For three days, she had held him at her side nearly every waking minute. Although she knew that she had been under the influence of the parasite, she simply couldn’t seem to overcome the feeling of his head underneath the wrench. Then binding his hands (so gentle, he never even carried a gun) together. Finally, she remembered fiercely how she had been sexual to him, which seemed the worst offense in her mind.

She had never in her life been sexual with a sub who depended on her for nonsexual care. Never in all her years had she given in to the urges that sometimes plagued her, about how her hands would feel sliding down their bodies, how easy they would be to control and how easy it would be to bend them to her pleasure.

She did not do it.

Now, she had done a horrendous offense to her kindhearted protégé. So, she wanted him close. Although she got a distinct feeling that he was simply humoring her. He had assured her several times that it wasn’t a big deal. He understood that she was being influenced by the parasite. However, that didn’t ease her guilt any.

Although, if Helen was honest, it was nice to have him so close so much of the time.

He often sat at her feet to do his work. Filling out paperwork in little stacks around him. He would take delicate nibbles of food from her fingers and small sips of tea from her cup. His presence was so soothing and calming that it was a balm to her when she felt stressed.

He had been there so often that her old friend had taken to bringing their refreshments in sets of two. Although Will might not realize it, her old friend had warmed up to him almost instantly.

Helen gave a satisfied sigh as she came to the end of a large mountain of research she had been attempting to work her way through. Will made a soft noise of questioning but didn’t look up from where he was continuing his own work. She smiled down at him and carded a hand through his unruly curls.

He whined as they came out of the tousled look he had worked so hard on and finally looked up at her. He blinked behind his glasses, and she pressed a kiss to his head.

“Darling William, I have finally finished the Northwest Index of Mental Disorders Affecting Abnormals. You are a cheeky young man, putting all of that together for me and forcing me to go through it.”

“Mmm, you were the one that told me you wanted me to be as thorough as possible. To compile as much information as I could find and any that I had discovered in my time at the Sanctuary. You chose this. You assigned me the project. You’re just struggling because Psychology isn’t one of your original fields of study. It’s almost a completely new field for you, even if it is adjacent to medicine. It’s like me attempting to pick up some of your abnormal medical training. It seems like it should be easy and isn’t.”

“Oh, you are a cheeky thing, aren’t you? Here darling, have a bit of tea. I’m worried about your hydration.”

Will smiled at her fussing and took a sip of the offered liquid. “There, satisfied I’m not going to waste away to nothing?”

“Not yet. I think some lunch will have to satisfy that requirement.”

“Then, by all means, let’s eat.”

“Will,” Helen started, but he interrupted her.

“I understand that you need time to overcome your guilt over what happened. Please know that I don’t hold you responsible for any of it. None of it was your fault, and there wasn’t anything you could’ve done to stop the change as it occurred. However, this indulgence in your anxiety over my well-being is a good thing. You need to reassure yourself that it wasn’t you on that submarine that hurt me, and that’s fine by me.”

Helen smiled softly in response. “Oh, you are much too clever for your own good, do you know that? You see right through all of these situations. My dear sweet boy, what would I do without you?”

“Not have anyone to sit with you while you do work. You’d have to do it all by yourself like you have for most of your life.”

Helen stifled a smile at the deflection. He was too modest considering his talents. She knew that it was part of the problem he had while he had worked with the FBI. They expected a certain amount of self-promotion, and Will was nearly incapable of it.

“Well, let’s have some lunch, and then we can have a bit of time to ourselves. I have wanted to do a session with you for several days, but you know with my schedule how hard it is to find the time.”

Will looked up at her and nudged her hand with his head. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m to take those soft hands of yours and bind them so you can’t move them at all. Then inch by inch, I’m going to bind your entire body. I’ll secure every inch of you with that soft rope I found in Peru. You’ll be completely immobilized and dependent on me. Then I’ll blindfold and gag you and watch as you squirm, testing your bonds and searching for a way out. There won’t be one. Then I will lay down next to you and whisper all the things I love about you. You won’t be able to get away, and you won’t be able to deny or deflect. You’ll just be forced to listen as I shower you in praise.”

During her words, her grip in his hair had tightened somewhat. Will closed his eyes and whined softly.

“But first, we need to have something to eat.”

She released him, and his eyes flew back open. He whined softly, and she just smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me alive in my pit of anxiety and kudos give me a reason to check my emails every day.


End file.
